In addition to vehicle weight, engine size, tire characteristics, etc., vehicle miles per gallon (“MPG”) is commonly understood to be impacted by certain driver behavior and road characteristics. These behavior and road characteristics place operational demands on a vehicle during operation, and may include:                Speed        Aggressive acceleration        Aggressive braking        Road type (e.g. city, highway, rural, interstate, traffic)        Stops and starts        
However, acquiring and controlling data corresponding to these characteristics may raise privacy concerns. In addition, knowledge of these data to may mislead an interested party, such as an insurance company, vehicle rental company, employer, or parent, if a user operates a monitored vehicle one of these parameters occasionally outside of predetermined criteria during a period.
Thus, a need exists for a method and system for automatically acquiring, recording, processing and evaluating a driver's usage of his, or her, vehicle, both is quantitatively and qualitatively, to provide more accurate usage-based services based on a simple metric related to demands placed on a vehicle, without raising privacy concerns.